


Blackstairs|Jemma Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Love - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You like Blackstairs, I like Blackstairs, so why not a little more Blackstairs?





	1. Chapter 1

**Julian and Emma had just** entered the club with Mark and Cristina. Emma immediately pulled Cristina into the crowd of people. 

     They were instantly lost in the wonderland of people, smoke, and neon lights.

     Julian turned to Mark with a humor he could not express. His white-blond hair was tousled, the points of his ears barely showing through the messy curls. His mismatched eyes flowed as he took in the scene around him.

     ”What is it that mundanes find enjoyable about this?” he asked.

     Julian shrugged. “Having a good time, getting out with friends.”

     Mark still looked confused, but was smiling. Julian turned to see what had made his brother so happy.

     Emma and Cristina were on the dance floor, singing and dancing to Living on a Prayer. Julian laughed. Only moments later the song ended and Cristina came back to them.

     Julian looked around, Emma and Cristina were inseparable, a packaged deal, yet here was only Cristina.

     He finally found Emma on the dance floor. She was in tall, brown haired boys arms, slowly dancing. She was smiling up at the boy.

     Julian felt a pang of jealousy towards the boy. He and Emma had gone through so much to be with each other, and now she was dancing with another guy?

     Julian walked across the dance floor to Emma. 

     “Want to dance?” he asked, offering a hand.

     ”And who may this intruder be?” the boy asked. He raised an eyebrow, taking a step from Emma.

     ”I’m Julian, Emma’s boyfriend,” he answered. Emma smiled, took Julian’s hand and let him lead her through the dance.

     Emma stood on her toes and kissed his nose. 

     “You’re so cute when your jealous,” she said, laughing.


	2. Rays of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically some pure I love Blackstairs fluff.  
> Also I write short, post often.

**Emma woke up in a sleepy Julian’s arms.** They were tangled together. Rays of golden sunlight shone in from the windows, making Julian’s hair and skin gold.

”Julian?” she asked, kissing his nose. Julian moaned, nuzzling his head into her neck. His eyelashes brushed the sensitive skin of her neck. His hand was on her waist. 

Emma moves a hand to gently play with his dark, curly strands of hair. She leaned down and kissed his ear, whispering. 

“Julian, we have to get up, the kids will be up soon.” When Julian didn’t move, Emma slowly removed herself from around him, turning on the bed to get up. 

She suddenly felt two warm hands on her waist, picking her up. Emma grabbed the sheets to cover herself as she squeaked. She was in Julian’s lap, so he  _had_ gotten up. 

“Don’t go,” he whispered. His voice was slightly pained. “We’ve spent so much time having to run away from ourselves, I just want to be with you. I’ve only ever wanted to be with you.”

Emma turned, wrapping her legs around his waist. She leaned down to kiss his lips. He pulled her against him. Emma nudged his nose with her own, smiling. 

“Jules,” she moaned. “I’m hungry.”

Julian smiled. “I know you better then that.”

Emma groaned. She ran her palms down his chest, kissing him. 

Julian slowly got up.

”Woo hoo!” Emma hollered. “I got Julian Blackthorn out of bed!”


	3. Livvy Blackthorn

So my BFF Myra L., she’s on Wattpad, check her out, helped me write this one. Actually, we were eating lunch and the idea came to her and she knows I’m doing Blackstairs oneshots so... Enjoy -Shadowhunter1234

     Julian walked through the L.A. Institute, turning into the kitchen. He froze at the door.

     Inside, Emma was holding Livvy, their blond hair like a wave of heavenly fire. Livvy was sobbing in her mother’s arms, clinging to her tightly like a survivor to a life raft. Julian remembered holding onto Emma like his daughter was now, like she was the only thing left in the world.

     Emma was kneeling on the tile, holding onto Livvy, her baby. Julian remembered when Livvy had been born, and the memory washed over him like a tidal wave.

_—flashback—_

_Julian burst through the door, running to Emma. He had heard the screams, and now he saw the blood. It had obviously been an effort to conceal it before Julian came it, but it hadn’t been much use. Blood was everywhere._

_He heard the door close behind him, but his brain barely registered it._

_On the bed, shining like a star, was Emma. His Emma. But Julian’s mind was only partially on Emma, it was more on the small bundle of blankets in her arms._

_Julian knelt by the bed. Emma instinctively pulled the baby closer to her chest. Through her exhaustion she still was trying to keep her baby girl safe._

_“Livvy,” he heard Emma whisper. Livvy._

_“Livvy Cordelia Blackthorn,” Julian said. Emma looked up at him. Her face was flushed and sweaty, exhaustion written in the lines of her face._

_She nodded, just barely. “Take her?”_

_Julian felt his mouth go dry but he somehow managed to slowly nod. Emma handed him his baby and he looked down at her. She slowly opened her eyes— and Julian felt the shock all over again._

_Blackthorn blue eyes and a curl of blond hair. He nudged his face against hers._

_“My Livvy,” he whispered. “My baby girl.”_

_—_

Julian walked into the kitchen now, picking up Livvy.

      “Daddy,” she whispered. She snuggled her head into his shoulder, wrapping her small arms around his neck. Emma gave him a small smile before he turned and brought Livvy up the stairs to tuck her in good night.

       _My Livvy,_ he thought,  _my baby girl._


	4. Ice Cream and Mood Swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rates: Teen and Up

Emma glared, Julian was starting to realize that at nine months pregnant her patients was a thin wire.

      “Julian,” she said,  _if looks could kill._ Her glare was piercing, like the sun. 

      Julian slowly got up. “What are you going to do? Get Cristina to deal with  _your pregnant wife_?” Emma spat the words at him like poison. Julian cursed himself for finding the idea slightly appealing. Cristina was usually better at dealing with Emma’s moods then he was, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t been there through constant tantrums and mood swings.

      Julian walked out, breaking into a run once he got into the hallway and out of Emma’s sight.

      When he got to the kitchen he threw open the refrigerator and grabbed what he hoped would calm Emma before running back.

      One glimpse at the object in Julian’s hand and Emma’s eyes lit up like stars.

      “You have bruised my pride, Emma Blackthorn,” he said, handing her his saving grace.

      “Well this baby has bruised my rib cage,” Emma snapped back, smugly. She opened the container to the ice cream and dove in.

      Julian but back a laugh. Emma’s stomach was extremely large, it was huge. 

      “It’s your baby too,” she pointed out, not looking up from the ice cream.

      “It’s our baby,” Julian corrected, looking at her stomach. Half of him was happy it was nine months, the ice cream in the freezer was running out.


	5. Eight Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: your ten year-old sibling could read this if they wouldn’t be grossed out.

Emma’s growing stomach seemed to worry Julian, even though the growing was bound to happen. Emma hated it. Her stomach might as well have been a watermelon superglued to her chest, a watermelon that gave her mood swings and kicked her ribs, the belated baby feeling was long gone. Emma could count on one hand everything she could do, on the other hand she’d need about fifteen people to use their hands to count all the things she couldn’t.  
One of the many things Emma found annoying about her huge stomach was that she couldn’t walk through the kitchen without bumping into about fifteen million things. She also may have, may, tried to slap Julian a few times from mood swings. As happy as Julian acted right now Emma was sure he would be relieved when the baby was out of her stomach. It was like an unwanted house guest. Emma didn’t even want to get started on the ridiculous cravings.   
Also, nothing hid her humongous bump. She looked down at her stomach, even loose T-shirts were terrible.  
“What are you thinking?” Julian asked from behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist.   
“This baby better know how to kiss up from the moment their born,” Emma said. Julian raises an eyebrow.  
“And why is that?”  
“It’s bruised my rib cage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked it! I welcome constructive criticism! Please. If you have a story that you think will help build my writing leave it in the comments. Also this is a short one, I kept working on it and it kept deleting it, so I was a little frustrated.


End file.
